Amy
Amy is the main character of the Halloween special of the same name and a MV made in June. She was bullied by some students and subsequently gets her revenge, massacring almost every last one. Appearance Amy is one of the most designed characters in the series. She wears a pink, sports hoodie with a belly pocket and an animal silhouette on the right. She wears black Adidas tracksuit pants and white shoes. She has black hair styled into two pigtails, tied by two yellow barrettes. Her "Psycho Mode" has only a few differences: her hoodie turns stone gray, while her skin becomes sick pale. Her eyes also turn red on some occasions. In that state, she also seems to have immense amount of strength. Story Before the events of the series, Amy and her family lived in another city. After moving in their new house, she felt nostalgic and even yelled at her father, but he forgave her the next day, when she attended the new school. Unfortunately, students named Maria, Jody, Brian and Jack found Amy as a target and looked at her with a mocking and rude expression. She sat sadly at her desk, while Brian suddenly approached her and took a picture of her with horrified expression. When she came home, she found out one of the bullies used her face to make a meme, named "I'm a Stick". To make matters worse, the next morning, Maria and Jody escorted Amy to the restroom to dunk her, with Maria giving a very cruel, sadistic and soulless reply to Amy, which is "You were born". They had to leave because there was a danger someone could catch them. A chance for Amy to have revenge finally came: her family went to attend to some work for the Halloween Evening. She may have been noticed by the bully gang through the window. However, some kind of fire of courage began to burn within her, and she took out the knife. I don't know what's creepier that happened next: the fact that the thunderstorm was heard when Amy said TRICK or did the door lock themselves at that very moment. Suddenly, she goes into the horrifying and psychotic version of herself, causes a power outage and kills them all. She slayed Jack first, by stabbing him in head multiple times (throwing a knife at him in IYSA). She threw knife at Brian who was standing there helplessly (decapitated him in IYSA). Jody wasn't spared at all: Amy sensed her presence and took her to the bathroom, putting her through the same position she was put through by Jody and decapitating her (ran on the burning stove in IYSA). Maria attempted to kill her (stood horrified in IYSA), but Amy overpowers her and severely damages her own arm, turning into her own self again and framing Maria. Maria gets arrested, with Amy finally having her own revenge. it is unknown what happened to her until she returns in Bacon adventure part 7 but she appears as a cameo. Personality Before being bullied, Amy was calm, docile girl not willing to be away from people who cared about her (her previous friends). She is also seen to apologize quickly, as seen with her father. However, after being bullied, Amy turned depressive and psychotic; using a single knife in a fit of rage and paranoia, she murdered almost everyone in the gang, and even harmed herself so she could frame the bully. Her personality while being bullied and afterwards show some kind of contrast, making her possibly the first Yandere''Yandere'' (coming from the Japanese root 病んでる, yanderu (which can be translated to Lovesick)) is a term for a person who behaves nice and interesting at first, but as soon as someone "pulls the switch", they become a cruel and psychotic being, even wanting to kill for a greater purpose (in this case having a revenge). girl in Kavra's stories and videos. Trivia *To find Amy in the roleplay arena, she is seen behind the wall in the left red house with pumpkins. **However it was removed. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Amy (story)